


Fearless

by hpfansazzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album: Fearless (Taylor Swift), F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy
Summary: Harry and Ginny's first kiss.Part of a fic exchange with some other writers, inspired by our favourite albums.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Harry Potter Album Fic Challenge





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift's album 'Fearless' belongs to Big Machine Records.
> 
> The song 'Fearless' was written by Taylor Swift, Liz Rose, and Hillary Lindsey.

The crowd suddenly roars, and Ginny whips around to see him standing there at the entrance to the portrait hole.

Harry. 

A fiery resolve fills her body, and without stopping to question it, she (finally, _finally_ ) runs towards him.

Halfway towards him, his eyes meet hers.

Seconds later, their lips meet.

The kiss is flawless.

 _Flawless_.

And _fearless_.

They reluctantly break apart to breathe.

Harry grins awkwardly down at her, and gestures towards the portrait hole. Ginny nods enthusiastically, and Harry takes her hand and gently pulls her through the portrait hole, as though he doesn't want to let go of her. Somehow, Ginny doesn't mind this like she did with Dean.

"So," Harry begins, and then trails off. He can't stop smiling at her. He runs his hand through his perennially messy hair. This little quirk of his fills her with even more affection for him. She pulls him in for another kiss.

She almost wants to ask him to dance right here in the middle of this school corridor.

Ginny has always been brave; but with Harry, she feels fearless.


End file.
